


blood red setting sun

by normankafka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: пустыми глазницами смотреть на умирающий закат





	blood red setting sun

Уилл грызёт черноту. Чувствует её пальцами, трогает, довольствуется, он нюхает черноту, пробует на вкус, её не забирают, нет, черноты достаточно. Достаточно для него и Ганнибала. Ганнибал держит Уилла за руку. Уилл слеп. Он вдыхает запах пустых глазниц, он сжимает ганнибалову ладонь, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, ему страшно, сначала было страшно, сначала было пугливо, Уилл видел ничего. 

Ничего.

Повторять, повторять, повторять. 

Влезать и вылезать. Писать, черкать, черкать, черкать. Уилл черкает и не понимает.

— Ничего, — говорит Ганнибал, — это вечность.

Ганнибал говорит:

— Я смог подарить тебе вечность, Уилл.

«Я смог подарить то, что ты никогда не получал»

Уилл изучает Ганнибала в своем вечном мире постепенно.

Дотрагивается пальцами до его губ, кусает шею — мягкая, мягкая, мягкая — трогает ключицы, наслаждается, кости, кости, кости, кости, кости, кости, линиями, линиями, линиями, жжет пальцами соски, живот, живот, живот, Уилл изучает, медленно и податливо. 

Жжётся.

Уилл загорается и умирает.

Мир слеп, мир красками, мир звуками, мир ощущениями. Мир ганнибаловых рук.

Уилл не знает, что происходит. Он погружается в ничего, он бороздит вечность, он видит Ганнибала и себя — даль, даль, даль.

Вдали.

Погружаться глубже.

Тонуть.

Дышать.

Звать.

Он зовет Ганнибала и просыпается. Жестами. Он кричит, что видел.

Он кричит, что видит.

Видит, видит, видит.

Грудная клетка. Трепещется, трепещется, трепещется. Дыхание, дыхание, дыхание. 

Построить, начертить, понять.

Слепые видят больше, чем зрячие.

Понять себя.

Уилл трясет ганнибалову руку и говорит, говорит заикаясь:

— Я вижу не чернь, я вижу тоннели, тоннели своего подсознания.

И молчание.

Они видят вместе.

Они оба слепы и зрячи.

Ганнибал говорит:

— Видишь? 

Пустыми глазницами смотреть на умирающий закат.

И Уилл отвечает:

— Вижу.


End file.
